Following a Legend's Footsteps
by LightArcives
Summary: (Kind of horrible with summaries) Sendai and Azreal are humans just trying to live their lives as "sisters" as mercs for hire. Soon Sendai's horrible past shows its face again nearly beginning a new galactic war she has to stop, with the help of Azreal this time. (In the Mass Effect world after destruction of Reapers.) (slow in progress due to work)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

So! This is going to be a fanfic with original characters in the Mass Effect world a few years after Shepard kills the Reapers also dying in the process. It has been about 5 years after the Reaper war and the Galaxy is finally back on its feet going about life like normal. The first OC you'll see is Sendai, for pronunciation its Seen Die.

I have my own story ideas but I'm kind of horrible at writing so I thought doing a fanfiction first would really help me out. So criticism and tips are very welcomed.

The first chapter or two will show more of Sendai's personality then go on to features. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Sendai sits up in the bed and looks to her right to see her late night Asari companion sleeping and smirks. She quietly gets out of bed and begins grabbing her clothes and belongings. Before leaving Sendai wrote "had a blast last night. Sorry but I had to head out early. See you around" on a tablet in the kitchen and set it on the table and heads out of the apartment. Now standing outside she takes a deep breath and smiles and starts heading towards the markets. Sendai is on the planet Illium, looking for high grade weapons and tech. She heads over to a weapons kiosk and starts running through the different types of guns and sighs.

"All these guns sucks," she says as she scratches her head. An Asari walks up to Sendai and asks, "ma'am, is there anything I can help you with?"

Sendai turns to look at the Asari and smiles scanning her over.

"Maybe later tonight you can," she says looking back at the kiosk as the Asari stares blankly at her and then slightly blushes,

"I- I don't think.." the Asari begins to say but then Sendai laughs and begins speaking.

"Sorry, bad joke. For now I'm just wondering if you have any different weapons aside from what's on this kiosk? Money isn't a problem. I just need a powerful gun and I heard Illium was the place to look. Doesn't even need to be completely legal, prototype, you name it. Hell, I'll even take black-market merchandise. So what do you say? Think you can help?" She's says with a wink.

The young Asari blushes slightly again, "I can't sell you any other merchandise than what's on the kiosk but..." She pauses and looks around, "I can get you into contact with someone that can get you whatever you want. His name is Osiris, he's a Turian. Here," She sends Sendai an address to her Omni-tool and she looks over it "go there. Ask for Osiris and say you're looking for high quality tech and weapons. That's all I can do."

Sendai looks back up at the Asari and smirks, "well thank you." She walks over to the Asari and kisses her cheek and winks at her one last time before walking off. "I'll see you around." She says walking off waving her hand with her back turned to the confused and blushing Asari.

* * *

"Looks like my hunch was right on the money. This has to be what we've been looking for." Sendai says to herself as she's stares up at the warehouse that's in a secluded part of Illium. She knocks on the door curiously waiting for a response. Suddenly a Krogan launches down from the roof with a shotgun in hand making Sendai jump out of the way.

"Whoa there King Kong! You nearly landed on me!"

The Krogan raises his shotgun at her and she takes a loosened stance and slowly raises up her hands as he comes slightly closer. "Who are you and how did you find this place? I expect answers. No games or its your guts splattered everywhere."

"Oh come now Kong, can't we be friends?"

Not liking her remark he readies his gun to shoot and Sendai puts her hands out in front of her shaking them. "Wait wait wait! The only reason I know about this place is because I'm looking for top-of-the-line weapons and tech and I heard Osiris is the man to go to." She says a little frantic.

He points his gun closer to her making her flinch slightly but lowers his gun finally getting a small sigh from Sendai.

"If you have the money then you'll have no problems with us. Follow me to Osiris. Oh and by the way, tell anyone about this place and we hunt you down and kill you. Me specifically" he says with a laugh before walking into the warehouse.

 _ **God, that was way to damn close. I seriously need to lay off the sarcasm when it comes to Krogans**_ , Sendai thinks to herself before shortly following after the him.

They walk through a couple of hallways before entering a huge room with computers all around and a desk and chair in the back with a Turian sitting at it. _**I guess that's Osiris.**_ Sendai thinks as she takes in the rest of her surroundings. The Krogan then pushes her forward with his gun "hey, watch it now King Kong. I am here to do business." She says sarcastically.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" The Krogan demands pointing his gun at her again as she throws her hands up.

"Come on! Not this again!"

"Vatier! Stop!"

Sendai whips her head around to see the Turian standing looking at them.

"I'm beginning to like her. Sarcasm with a Krogan? How daring." The Turian laughs

Sendai scratches her head and laughs nervously, "more like it's an automatic defense mechanism."

"Ha! Even better! Vatier put your gun away. Come over here human and have a seat so we can begin our business." He says waving her over. Sendai walks over peering behind her to smirk at the even more angered Krogan and takes a seat.

"Ah, I've still yet to introduce myself. I am Osiris," he says putting out his hand. Sendai grabs his hand shaking it.

"I'm Sendai, I just happen to have heard you were the go-to man when it came to the best weapons and tech."

"So YOU are the rumored infamous Sendai. It truly is a pleasure to meet you. Even more so to do business with you." He said smiling, or the closest thing to a smile a Turian could do Sendai thought.

"I wouldn't say I'm infamous. Just a regular ole merc for hire."

"Yes, and a regular merc for hire that can take out entire mercenary bands, stop entire slaver operations, and blow up a colony and still no one figure out who did it?"

Sendai winced at the mention of the colony.

"Hell, I heard you could have taken over the Blue Suns if you had wanted to."

"I'm not good with large groups. I work better on my own. Also, the blowing up of the colony was a pure accident." She says with a tinge of sadness in her voice hoping Osiris doesn't notice. Thankfully he doesn't and laughs

"You give yourself to little credit! It was an art the way it exploded!"

"Heh.. I guess so" she says slightly scratching her head.

"So," Osiris sits back in his chair, "what can I do for you?"

Sendai straightens up in her chair, "should be pretty simple honestly. I need the gun the Hawkeye Ultimate. With it being illegal basically everywhere besides for its very few military uses no one is willing to risk having it along with trying to get one. That and I need the best and fastest hacking module you have. My shit is wearing out."

Osiris gets a bit of a gleam in his eyes, "I have both luckily for you, but it will cost quite a bit for they are, of course, hard to come by."

Sendai waves a hand, "like I told Kong over there, money isn't a problems."

"No you didn't! And my name isn't fucking Kong you puny human!" Vatier yells out in anger.

"Anger Vatier. We are dealing with Sendai here." Osiris says glaring at him causing Sendai to slightly laugh.

Vatier mutters something under his breath and throws his arms up in defeat.

"So, for those two it will be five hundred million credits. Do we have a deal?"

She whistles, "five hundred million? For two things?"

"Well you are paying for the best."

She smirks, "you have a deal ."

"Please, just Osiris," he says beginning to stand. "Now before we conclude our business there is one last thing. Who told you about this warehouse?"

Sendai's eyes widen at the realization of what is going on. The deal is legit but the warehouse was a ruse to weed out those with loose lips. She clinches her hand into a fist. If she tells them about the Asari she's dead, if she doesn't she ruins the whole objective of finding Osiris to begin with _ **. I can't let her die because of my stupid mistake. Damn it! I should have known! What Kong said at the door should have been a huge red flag!**_ She thinks nearly beginning to sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

Osiris raises a gun to Sendai's head with Vatier not far behind her with his shotgun. Sendai looks at Osiris unnervingly, "no one told me, I found this location on the Externet."

"Bullshit!" he says placing the gun right on her head with force but still Sendai doesn't flinch.

She stands moving into the gun, "no one fucking told me the location of your shitty warehouse!" This got Vatier's attention and he runs up placing his gun right into her back. She looks back at him full of anger making him slightly nervous. "Come on now Kong. He already has a gun to my damn head."

Osiris takes the gun off her head and motions Vatier to take a step back giving Sendai a little room. "There was only one person that knew the location of this warehouse anyway. We just needed someone to show up. Well Vatier, looks like you finally have a reason to kill that daughter of yours."

Sendai's eyes widen in horror. _**Of fucking course they would already know. Damn it! I have to do something and now!**_ she thinks as a blue aura erupts around her and she catches the laughing Krogan in a biotic field. "Touch her and I kill all of you!"

"I wouldn't do that Sendai. Do you really think we are the only ones here?"

"Of course I know you two aren't the only ones here. You're a fucking crime lord, you're going to have people hidden everywhere. The fact you think I wouldn't know or even notice appalls me, to be perfectly honest. Especially coming from someone that knows so much about me."

"Then if you know you should stand down." Osiris says firmly. Sendai lowers her head with Vatier still in a biotic field and bursts into a fit of laughter. Osiris begins to get angry, "why the hell are you laughing!"

She wipes her tears with her free hand then pulls out a gun and points it at Osiris. He takes a slight step back but notices all his men's guns set on her and smirks. She looks around noticing but still doesn't affect her. "even after knowing all the things I've done, you are still severely underestimating me. See, its always that underestimation that gets people killed."

"yet all my men have you in their sights." Osiris says almost laughing at this point.

"trust me, I've been in far worse situations with a hell of a lot more people," She takes a fighting stance, "and I've still always come on top."

Osiris finally getting fed up yells out, "Kill her!" His men begin shooting but Sendai was already in the middle of a biotic charge towards Osiris letting go of Vatier who runs out of the warehouse. Sendai charges into Osiris knocking him down and stands over him with a biotic field covering her from all the gun fire. She raises her gun to him, "Kill me, and you'll be the most wanted person in the Galaxy, period."

"yeah well, I just don't give a damn." with that Sendai shoots Osiris in the head and the gun fire stops. She looks around to see the men in shock.

"She killed Osiris!" one of the men yell out. Shortly after one of them starts issuing commands whom she assumes is the second in command. The men spread out in the room cutting off the exit and raise their weapons at her. She lets out a slight laugh and pulls out a dagger from her back hidden beneath her clothes that stretches out into a full sword.

"you guys make this to easy. It's almost unbearable not to toy with all of you. Sadly, I have a Krogan friend to catch." She says using a biotic charge to close the distance between them letting her shields take the waves of gun fire and slices through the men with her sword charging back and forth and shooting some men with her gun. With the last man standing in front of her, he falls to the ground on his knees and pleas for his life. She sighs and knocks him out. Sendai looks around at all the bodies of the dead mercenaries, "how many of these guys did I just kill?" she questions. "never mind, I have to find Kong and now."

As she's heading towards the exit a nearly dead merc musters up the strength and shoots her in the leg. Sendai yells out in pain and anger and turns around to face him. "SON OF A BITCH! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" she says full of anger then shoots him in the head. "son of a—fuuuuuuck! I just had to get shot when I need to hurry up and get somewhere."

She manages to limp her way outside then her leg gives out and she falls to the ground. "I seriously don't have time for your shit leg. So I'm going to smother you in medi-gel and we're going to run like hell to the markets." She plasters a few medi-gels on the wound and runs off as fast as she can.

* * *

In the markets Vatier makes his way to the unsuspecting Asari merchant getting mere feet away from her before she notices and goes pale. Vatier laughs raising his gun at her, "Now I finally get to kill you!" but before he can pull the trigger Sendai biotic charges into him sending him flying back getting screams from others that are around.

"fu- I finally- oh dear god." Sendai tries to speak between breaths and falls to her knees trying to catch her breath as Vatier is still on the ground mumbling.

"Did- did you just run all the way here? By the goddess! What happened to your leg," the Asari merchant says.

Sendai looks up and just stares at her. "wha- your father is trying to kill you and you're worried about my damn leg?"

"well I-"

Sendai cuts her off, "Get the hell out of here! Let me deal with King Kong before you start worrying."

"King Kong?" She asks confused as Vatier is beginning to stand.

Sendai stands up and pushes her, "oh my god! Fucking run!" The Asari nods and finally runs off and hides. She shakes her head and sighs, "Women, I swear." She says pulling out her sword walking towards Vatier. He turns to her readying his gun and growls.

"You damn human! I'm going to kill you!" he says charging at her full speed and Sendai does the same their shoulders clashing. Vatier pushing her back at first until she finally gets a good footing and sends him back with a shockwave and charges at him with her sword. Vatier gets back to his feet just in time to dodge the swing of her blade. She swings at him again this time slightly slicing his face. Vatier shoots at Sendai barely missing her as she biotic charges out of the way. He yells out in anger, "Just stay still damn it!"

"Nah, I'd rather not." She says charging back to him readying her sword. Vatier uses his gun to block her sword but it slices right through it. Vatier stares in disbelief taking a step back but then Sendai charges at him again but this time slicing completely through him. Vatier falls in half to the ground and Sendai takes a few steps back then falls back finally relaxing and letting out a huge sigh of relief.

The Asari merchant runs up to her, "By the goddess. You just cut down a Krogan, literally."

"Yeah, it looks that way," Sendai says breathing heavily. "And your father no less." Letting out a slight chuckle as she sits up.

"You did me a favor honestly."

"I can tell."

The Asari smiles at her, "my names Orla."

"I'm Sendai," she says putting out her free hand. Orla takes it with both of her hands pushing it slightly down then kisses her cheek. Sendai blushes slightly making Orla laugh.

"thank you Sendai, truly."

Sendai smiles at her but it soon fades when she sees the police running up. She beckons Orla to go and she begrudgingly does so. Not long after Sendai and Vatier's body are surrounded and yet again she has guns pointed at her. She puts her hands up and mumbles, "Well, fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

With the police surrounding her, their guns all pointed at her, Sendai just sighs and looks down. One of the Asari officers grabs her and pulls her on her feet gaining a groan from the pain she can finally feel from her leg. "Hey look, could you ease up a little? This is just a huge misunderstanding and I'll fully coopera.." Sendai was cut off and pushed forward gaining another groan.

"Save it human! You'll talk when we tell you to," the Asari officer says pushing her slightly forward again getting her to walk.

 _ **What the hell did I end up getting myself in?**_ Sendai thinks letting out a sigh and walks on trying her best to ignore the pain.

They make it to the station and Sendai is thrown into a cell and left. When she sees the officers walking off she limps over to the door confused. "Hey wait! Don't I get a phone call? Or even someone to fix up my leg? Hello?!" She yells out and the officer that got her on her feet looks back at her and smirks before walking out of view. "Well son of a bitch," Sendai says letting out another sigh and limps over to a chair that's in her cell.

About an hour passes and Detective Anaya shows up in front of Sendai's cell. "Alright human, I have a lot of questions to ask that need answers. And for your sake I hope they're good."

"Like I was trying to tell the damn officer that threw me in here this is all just a huge misunderstanding and will fully cooperate."

"Misunderstanding how?"

"Alright, it will be best if start from the beginning honestly. This whole thing spiraled way out of control." Sendai says with a sigh. "My name is Sendai, I'm pretty much a mercenary for hire. I can do the hard jobs no one else can get done, like finding a famous crime lord and bringing him to an employer. I was contracted to find the crime lord Osiris and bring him to my employer so he could get the credit of finally turning him in. That Krogan that I killed in the markets was his right hand. The Asari the Krogan went after is his daughter, he had been looking for some kind of reason to kill her besides just existing and apparently Osiris gave it to him. I found out and went after him and he didn't leave me much choice other than to kill him."

"Is that how your leg got injured?"

"No, I found where Osiris is at and one of his guards shot me."

"Wait. You know where Osiris is?" Detective Anaya asks surprised.

Sendai gets a bit of a gleam in her eyes when she hears this, "I do. I can give you his location, and I assure you he is still there, if you let me go."

Detective Anaya thinks for a moment before answering, "well according to the merchant and other witnesses all you did was protect someone from an attacker. With the Krogan's record he's probably better off dead anyway."

"So I was going to be let go anyway?"

"After an extensive amount of paper work, yes. But if you tell me where Osiris is then I won't put any record of you in the system. The higher ups would do anything to nail him. Deal?"

"You have a deal! If you grab my Omni-tool I can send you the location. Its an old warehouse out in a really secluded area. Also, could I get someone to clean up my leg? Please?" Sendai asks.

"Of course no one helped you," Anaya said with a sigh. "I'll get someone to bring your things and someone to look at your injuries. Also, while you're still here please reframe from getting into anymore trouble."

"Trust me, I will."

With that said, Detective Anaya unlocks Sendai's cell and gets some one to bring her weapons and Omni-tool and Sendai sends the location of Osiris's warehouse to the Detective. After having her injuries taken care of Sendai is finally let free. Sendai walks out of the station and takes a deep breath and lets out a long relieving sigh. "Thank god that's over with. Good thing I took the money up front for this job.."

"You were on a job?" a familiar Asari merchant appears slightly startling Sendai.

"Whoa Orla, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was a key witness." She says with a slight laugh, "I was also waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? Why?" Sendai asks confused.

"Well for one, I have a lot of questions to ask you."

Sendai lightly laughs nervously, "naturally."

"Also, I didn't get the chance to properly thank you," the Asari says with a smile. "I was thinking I could treat you to dinner and you could answer my questions then."

"That sounds good to me. I'll answer any questions you have as well." Sendai says returning the smile. Orla walks over to Sendai and wraps an arm through hers.

"So, how about we head to my place so we can start?"

Sendai lets out a laugh, "even better."

They make it to Orla's apartment and Sendai takes in her surroundings, Orla finally letting go of her arm. "Make yourself at home," she says gesturing Sendai over to the couches in her living room.

"Right, thank you." Sendai says taking a seat watching Orla walk off. _**Wait a second…**_ She thinks. _**My clothes are torn and bloody.. I don't have any spare clothes on me either. What do I do? Orla didn't say anything but still..**_

As if she were reading her mind Orla reappears with a fresh set of clothes. "I thought you could use these," She says with a smile standing over Sendai. Sendai smiles back at her grabbing the clothes as she stands. "I think these will fit you well enough."

"Are you a mind reader?" She says jokingly getting a laugh out of Orla.

"No nothing like that. You were just making a face like you were worried and I figured it was because of your clothing."

Sendai laughs, "well thank you, is there somewhere I can change into these?"

"Yes, just down the hall is the restroom. You can leave your clothes in there and clean up as well."

Sendai nods and heads towards the restroom. She walks in and looks at herself in the mirror and sighs. "I'm a damn mess.." she says ruffling her shoulder length blonde hair and looks into her blue eyes seeing they're slightly bloodshot. "I need to learn to stop overdoing it with the biotics," Sendai says letting out a slight laugh. She looks at the clothes that were given to her, "These are human clothing. I guess from an old partner?... Or a currant partner.. Oh please don't let it be the latter." She says taking off her tattered clothes and cleaning any remnants of blood left on her and washing her face before putting on the fresh set of clothes. "Wow, these fit pretty nicely though." Sendai says to herself before walking back to the living room catching a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. She walks in seeing Orla cooking what looks like steaks. She takes a seat at the table making Orla look behind her and smile.

"You do clean up nicely for a brute." She says with a laugh getting Sendai to fake wincing in pain and grabs at her chest.

"Now that hurt. Me? A Brute? Never. And to think I never clean up nicely hurts even more."

"Well I guess you'll just have to prove me wrong then."

"Oh? And what else shall I be proving you wrong on? Looks like I already have a good start at least." Sendai says with a smirk.

Orla places their food on plates and sets one in front of Sendai and takes a seat across from her setting her plate down. "Well I guess now is time for the questions I wanted to ask. I suppose your answers will prove whether or not I'm still wrong."

Sendai stiffened slightly but managed to relax herself again and take a bite of her steak. Once in her mouth her eyes gleamed with joy and a huge smile went across her face shocking Orla for a second. "Holy shit, this is amazing!" Orla stares at her briefly before letting out a huge laugh and Sendai just scratches her head. "Sorry, its not only been a while since I've had steak but I also can't remember the last time I had an actual home cooked meal. So, even if you think I might be some brute or whatever else just know I really am grateful for this."

Orla couldn't help but bring a soft comforting smile to her face. "How old are you Sendai? You must be young for a human. Based on your looks anyway."

Sendai laughs, "Yeah I guess I'm still young in human standards. I'm 21."

"So what do you do for a living? I'm going to guess you do a lot of traveling of course." Orla asks while they eat their meal.

"In a basic sense I'm a mercenary for hire BUT I take the jobs no one else will be they high risk or 'impossible' to do."

"So a job was what really brought you to Illium?"

"Yes. I was hired by an employer to find and apprehend the crime lord Osiris and bring him back to him. My employer wanted the to be known for finally turning him in. I knew Osiris was on Illium but not where. I was digging for information so I was really surprised when you knew him. I felt it was way to easy too and then learned why." Sendai says with a sigh.

"So that's where my father comes into play then?"

"Yeah, but even if you hadn't told me and I found him on my own he would have killed you and I would have been none-the-wiser."

"Wait, so you threw away your job just to save me? What about Osiris?" Orla asks with concern.

"For high risk jobs I get paid up front because of all the things that can go wrong. Don't worry about Osiris though, I killed him. Also all of his men. Then ran after your father." Sendai says laughing nervously and scratches the back of her head.

"So you killed a crime lord, all his men, then ran all the way back on a wounded leg and still managed to kill a Krogan? Are you sure you're human?!" Orla says laughing, "You really are a brute."

"I am indeed 100% human," she says with a smile.

"You seriously did all of that just to save me?" Orla looks across at Sendai. Sendai stands up and grabs their empty plates and shoots a wink at her before taking the dishes to the kitchen sink getting Orla to slightly blush.

"Of course."

"But why?" Orla stands up now looking Sendai in the eyes.

Sendai slightly laughs, "I may be a gun for hire brute but I'm not heartless. I have the ability to help people, I just happen to do it in a very different way. Being a mercenary people don't expect you to be a caring and helpful person." she says walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Orla follows behind her sitting beside her and share a moment of silence that seems like an eternity to Sendai. "So Orla I have a question for you now."

"Oh? What is it?"

"These clothes. I don't think its customary for Asari to have human clothing, especially ones imported from Earth. So-"

Orla raises a hand stopping her midsentence, "they belonged to an old partner. I apologize if it's weird. You did need a change of clothing and I thought they would look good on you to be completely honest."

Sendai gives her a reassuring smile, "they fit perfectly actually so again I'm grateful. If I may be so bold and ask, what happened?" she asks instantly regretting it seeing the immediate sadness on Orla's face. Sendai places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me."

Orla places her hand on Sendai's and smiles softly at her, "he died fighting in the Reaper War. He made sure I was always safe."

"He must have been a very kind and honorable man."

"He was. I can't even begin to imagine how life must have been for you during the Reaper War." Orla says turning her attention to Sendai now.

"My sister and I have always been pretty good biotics and with weapons. Having one another seemed to be just enough for us to survive whatever was thrown at us. We also helped as many people we could along the way"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's my twin actually. Her name is Azreal. She's the only family I have though. Azreal and I were sold to batarian slavers at a young age. They learned we were biotics and could fight so we had to do a lot of their dirty work. Being the oldest I did most of it so Azreal didn't have to."

"The two of you have certain been through a lot." Orla says lacing her fingers between Sendai's.

"I guess you could say that." Sendai says looking at there hands before asking another question to change the topic. "So Orla I have to ask."

"Yes?" she says smiling at her.

"You asked for my age, mind if I ask your age?"

Orla laughs, "I am 233."

"Really? I was thinking somewhere in the 100's."

"I take it you've been with a lot of Asari?" Orla asks getting Sendai to laugh nervously again and scratch the back of her head making Orla laugh even harder.

"Uh, well. Um."

Orla gets in Sendai's lap straddling her, "so do I get the chance to be with you then?"

Sendai smirks pulling her closer to her, "hmm I don't know. What do you think?"

Orla smiles, her lips just inches from Sendai's. "I would like to think so."

Sendai closes the distance between them kissing her and Orla slowly making it more heated. Sendai is in the middle of running her fingers under Orla's shirt when she gets a call on her Omni tool. She groans breaking the kiss getting a giggle from Orla.

"Don't you need to take that?"

"Nah, it's Azreal." Sendai goes back to kissing Orla getting another giggle from her and she gets another call but ignores it this time. About the fourth call Sendai lets out another huge groan, "Sorry, I guess I better take this."

"I understand," Orla says with a smile getting off of Sendai and watches her walk back towards the hallway.

Sendai sighs once out of ear shot and answers the call, "You better have a damn good reason for calling me."

"If you would answer the first time around that would wonderful too asshole." Azreal says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Okay okay just get to the damn point." Sendai snaps back already getting annoyed.

"That stunt you pulled with the Krogan has you all over the Externet. Thankfully the only thing they know about you is the fact you're a human and you have blonde hair. Oh and by the way! A certain crime lord and all his men were found dead by the police. What the fuck Sendai! I got my ass chewed by your damn employer! No idea why he didn't just call you."

"Hey I got my ass chewed out by your last employer so don't even start! But what do you mean I'm all over the Externet?!"

"You can see for yourself once we leave."

"What do you mean once we leave?.. Please for the love of god Azreal don't do this right now…" Sendai says almost begging.

"Sorry Sendai, urgent job just came up for the both of us. And I'm already at the door."

Sendai hears the com for the door and sees Orla getting up to answer it. Sendai runs over to Orla right as the door opens and closes it back making Orla stare at her questioningly. Then Azreal yells out at Sendai and she sighs.

"I got a quick look at who it was before you closed the door. I'm guessing that's your sister?"

"Yeah that's Azreal.. Apparently there's an urgent job that requires the both of us."

Orla laughs and kisses her cheek and opens the door letting Azreal in. "Well thank you ma'am, sorry my sister lack proper manners." Azreal says greeting Orla and sends a death glare and Sendai with her sending one right back getting Orla to bust out laughing.

"You two are definitely sisters and not just because you look alike either," she says between laughs.

"I guess we better go. I'll be sure to bring the clothes back to you," Sendai says with a wink.

Orla smiles, "I'll be waiting then. Be careful, both of you."

Sendai and Azreal nod and walk out the door. They head out of the apartments then Sendai punches Azreal in the arm getting her to back up defensively. "What the hell Azreal! Why do you have to be such a cock block!"

"You don't even have one and you always go for Asari. So it would be taco block" She says with a sigh rubbing her arm.

"Don't ever say that again… Pull that whole 'show up at the door' shit again and I'll give you a scar across your other eye."

Azreal stops and covers her left eye that has a four line scar across it, "you're the damn reason I have this one!"

"Yeah well you deserved it at the time. Anyway, what's this damn job that's so urgent that you have to block me." Sendai says with a sigh.

"Now don't be mad," Azreal says with Sendai immediately giving her a glare. "The job is in Alliance space."

"No!"

"Just trust me, alright!"

"I swear to god if this goes wrong I'm killing you."


	4. Chapter 4

Azreal and Sendai make it back to their ship making their way inside. Sendai goes to jump down to the lower level and tells Azreal its her turn to fly who waves her hand at her in response. Sendai changes clothes as Azreal sits in the pilot's seat and sets to leave Illium and towards the Sol System. Sendai comes back and sits in the copilot. Azreal looks at her and smirks, "should I remind you to return the clothes later?"

"No, I'll remember."

"Will you now?" Azreal asks laughing.

"Oh shut up. So what is this job? You've still yet to give me the urgent reason as to why we're heading into Alliance space," Sendai asks.

"Carver called."

"Carver? Is everything alight?"

"He said he couldn't go into detail as to what was going on other than he needed our help again."

"You should have just said it was him to begin with."

"He said it was really urgent so I didn't want to risk saying anything that wasn't in person."

"Where are we meeting him?"

"Earth," Azreal says slightly flinching waiting for Sendai to lash out but is surprised she doesn't. "I really should have told you Carver needed our help first."

"Yeah you should have. I don't care where he needs us, even if it's right in the middle of an Alliance base, I'll go without hesitation."

"Good, thankfully we aren't going near any military base. You think it could be them again?"

"Who knows. They have been showing themselves a lot lately. They're starting to make themselves known throughout the galaxy little by little."

"But we're the only ones that know about them and what to look for. If this problem Carver needs our help with is them again then they're starting to take more drastic steps and the galaxy will soon be in big trouble."

Sendai lets out a sigh, "I know. But it's hard to warn people of a threat when you're the only one that knows what they are truly capable of. Trying to warn the galaxy about a group of people called The Order will be like Commander Shepard trying to warn the Citadel Council about the Reapers and she had proof. The only proof we have is ourselves and my word about my past."

"We have more proof than that. They attacked Hendrix and tried to put the blame of the colony exploding on you. Carver is the witness of that. We also have the ability to share our memories with others so it wouldn't just be your word about your past. Also the fact we're human and powerful natural biotics without the amps."

"Yeah and the only reason for that is because they killed and revived me continuously with eezo until my body finally bonded with it completely. I never would have thought you would have to same abilities being a clone of me though. Only advantage of that is that they don't know about you."

"Only advantage? That hurts."

Sendai laughs at Azreal and slightly pushes her gaining a grin, "You know what I mean. Oddly enough you're my best friend and 'sister' and you're a clone of all things. Even though you're my clone we are two entirely different people with different personalities and everything, so honestly you're not a clone to me but real family. No one can say otherwise either."

Azreal laughs and sets the controls to auto pilot, "I'm just glad you didn't kill me back then."

"Well honestly we probably would have both died."

"Well I'm glad to be alive and I actually like the scar you gave across my eye. Makes me look like more of a badass and helps a little more to differentiate us even with having my face altered slightly. The scar makes it a little harder to approach women though," Azreal says with a sigh sending Sendai into a fit of laughter and Azreal shoots her a death glare.

Sendai wipes her eyes from laughing and waves her hand at her apologetically, "You're hard to approach period Azreal."

Azreal lets out another sigh, "Yeah I know.." She then gets up and starts to head to the lower level of the ship, "We should probably try and sleep before making it to Earth. I have a feeling we're heading straight into a shit storm."

Sendai gets up and heads down as well making her way to her bunk, "yeah, this might be the beginning of an end."

* * *

"You sure this is the spot Azreal?"

"Yes I'm sure. I mean look at this place, not ominous at all," Azreal says with sarcasm covering her voice getting a scoff from Sendai. After standing around for a little longer a man appears waving at them and walks over.

"It's great to see you both, though I wish it were due to better circumstances," the man says hugging both woman.

"It's good to see you too Carver, no matter the circumstance," Sendai says with a smile with Azreal smiling at him as well.

Carver smiles at the reply but then gets a serious look and walks to the building behind them. "There have been people going missing from the near by town. I thought I would investigate myself first and it lead me here. This is just an old abandoned building but there is a huge facility down below."

"And how do you know that?" Azreal asks.

"I snuck in of course. I wasn't there for long nor did I get far but from what I could tell they are doing experiments on people, along with other races as well."

"By they you mean The Order, don't you?" Sendai ask clinching her fists.

"Yes."

Azreal and Sendai share a look then turn back to Carver. "Alright, so why are we standing out in the open?" Azreal says looking at the building.

Carver walks over to the building door, "because I believe something has gone wrong inside now. Before, men would come out every three hours for whatever reason. I called you after six and no one had appeared"

Azreal looks back at Sendai, "it took us about a day to get here as well."

"So an experiment gone wrong maybe?" Sendai says walking up next to Carver.

"Possibly, but the fact that there are other races in there could implicated humanity getting the galaxy to turn on us. Therefore, I called the both of you. Especially since you've dealt with The Order on many occasions as well."

Azreal and Sendai both nod their heads and speak simultaneously, "then lets go in."

* * *

The three make their way down in an elevator and spend what seems like an eternity in it. Azreal and Carver are waiting patiently to make it to their destination while Sendai hangs her head with her arms folded and taps her foot continuously. "The galaxy has ships that can travel through light-years of space in a matter of hours but the elevators are even slower than back then!"

Carver looks over at Azreal questioningly and she gives him a nervous grin, "she really doesn't like elevators."

"I see that," he says and both of them laugh but Sendai turns and glares at them getting Azreal to turn her head and stare off into the corner and Carver stiffens up and clears his throat. The elevator comes to a stop and they ready themselves. As soon as the doors open they're flooded with the stench of death and blood. They make their way out of the elevator and see blood covering most of the room.

"What the hell could have happened?" Carver says walking around cautiously.

"Where are the bodies for one," Azreal says pulling out a small sword attached to her back and her gun readying herself.

"Just keep your guard up." Sendai pulls out her dagger and gun readying herself as well.

The group hear a low growl off in the distance and take a fighting stance next to each other. They see what looks like a Krogan head peering out of the darkness. It comes into full view showing a long mutated body, arms and legs long and almost lanky, tentacles coming from its back. They all stare at it wide eyed.

"What the fuck is that!?" Azreal says just before it runs towards them at an extremely fast pace. It gets mere inches from them with its claws with Azreal barely able to jump out of the way and Sendai knocking Carver's feet out from under him getting him away from it but gets her left shoulder slashed in the process. The creature stands over Carver and basically roars in his face getting ready to attack but Azreal tackles it to the ground but easily throws her off into the wall. Carver gets back to his feet and takes out his gun shooting at it but seems to only be angering it. It goes to rush at him but Sendai comes from behind it with her dagger outstretched to a sword and attacks it. It dodges the sword effortlessly and kicks her back into the wall and tries to rush Carver again and then Azreal sends a shockwave knocking it back. Azreal runs to Carver standing in front of him as the creature quickly gets back on its feet and runs towards them. Azreal readies herself, blue aura surrounding her body, but Sendai charges with her biotics from the side and cuts its head off with her sword. The headless creature falls and they all take a huge sigh of relief.

"Carver, do you still have contact with people in the Alliance?" Sendai asks.

"Y-yes I do."

"Call everyone you can and get everything near this place evacuated and bring the Alliance here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Yeah what are we going to do Sendai?" Azreal asks turning to her.

"We're figuring out what they were doing down here and killing everything we find," she replies with a coldness in her eyes.

"But if the Alliance finds you then-" Carver goes to protest but is cut off by Sendai.

"Then they find us."

Carver just nods in reply and heads towards the elevator, "just be careful you two."

"Are you sure about this Sendai?" Azreal asks as the elevator door closes.

"Definitely."

"Alright then, I'm right behind you."


End file.
